Dulce
Dulce is a Jaquin who appears in the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. She is Migs' wife and the mother of Mingo, Zoom, and Estrella. Background Personality Dulce is very calm and composed as shown when she remained calm in the face of impending motherhood. She loves Migs dearly as shown when she soothed his fears about his impending fatherhood. She also has good instincts as shown when she realized she needed to start searching for Anoki Berries right away after her eggs were laid. She is also very knowledgeable about baby Jaquins. Physical appearance Dulce is a purple female Jaquin who has even darker purple feathers, blue spots, brown eyes, and a white underbelly. Role in the series Dulce makes her debut appearance in "Three Jaquins and a Princess" along with her three cubs. She first appears with Migs, who announces to Princess Elena and Princess Isabel that they are about to become parents. Suddenly, Dulce feels contractions and tells Migs she is about to lay her eggs. Dulce then lays three eggs. Since this happened sooner than she or Migs expected, Dulce tells Migs to watch the eggs while she goes to find some Anoki Berries and assures him she has faith in him. However, Migs goes after her when the eggs hatch earlier than expected. She later comes back with Migs, who went after her after the eggs began to hatch sooner than expected, and discovers her cubs have already hatched out. The blue and pink ones go over to her. Seeing the purple one likes Isabel, she tells her she can name him, which she does by naming him Mingo. Migs names the blue one Zoom, and she names the pink one Estrella. Isabel is allowed to play with them later on. The cubs are then permitted to watch their father during his practice and official performance with Skylar and Luna for the Jaquin Festival later on in "A Spy in the Palace". Dulce appears again in "The Scepter of Night" as she joins her mate Migs, along with Luna and Skylar, with flying Elena, Naomi, Gabe, and Mateo to Tepet Muul to locate the first piece of the Scepter of Night according to the riddle left behind by Alacazar, running into Shuriki and her crew, and battling them until Elena gets the first piece of the scepter and sends them into retreat with looking for the second piece, while Dulce joins Elena and the others as they prepare to follow Shuriki to find the second piece as well using the riddle left behind by Alacazar. Following up in "The Race for the Realm", Dulce and Migs fly Mateo and Gabe back to the palace to stash the Staff of the Scepter of Night in the Royal Treasury under Elena's orders, only to be caught on the way back by the Delgados, now full-fledged Malvago wizards thanks to Fiero, who cause Dulce and Migs to be caught up in a tornado conjured by Carla, causing Mateo to lose the Staff piece. They return to Vallaestrella to warn Elena, who is with Naomi, Skylar, and Luna, only to learn that Shuriki and Fiero, who had allied with Cruz and his twin sister Vestia, acquired the Mount and Jewel from them as well, meaning Shuriki has all three pieces of the Scepter of Night, and can use it to take over Avalor again with the support of Fiero, the Delgados, Troyo, Cruz, and Vestia by her side. As Dulce and the others wonder what to do now, Quita Moz arrives, having been forewarned by the sacred fire of what's happened, and offers to take Elena to train her on unlocking the full powers of the Scepter of Light for her inevitable confrontation with Shuriki and her group. Elena accepts his offer, and Dulce watches with Migs, Skylar, Luna, Mateo, Naomi, and Gabe as Elena departs on Quita Moz to begin her training for the impending war with Shuriki. Trivia *Dulce is the first animated character Rosie Perez has voiced since she voiced Chel in The Road to El Dorado. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Jaquins Category:Creatures